


Vlog it

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Makeup, Might add more with other characters or other stuff if people want, Youtuber AU, Yut-Lung is a little shit, blanca is best cameraman, it was inspired by art and a conversation in discord, this is just a cute and little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: A YouTuber auYut-Lung does his cameraman Blanca’s makeup. Poor Blanca.Might add more eventually





	Vlog it

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Moose and Max’s art as well as a conversation in the Discord. I hope you guys like it

“Hello my snakelets!” Yut-Lung smiled at the camera and waved. He looked over beside him to where Blanca sat. The man was usually behind the camera, but today he was at Yut-Lung’s side. Shirtless. A request by many of Yut-Lung’s followers that he was more than happy to indulge them with. 

“Today Blanca is in the video instead of behind the camera. You guys wanted him, shirtless, and I am a very giving person.” Yut-Lung said and did a small hair flip. Blanca just shook his head and sighed at Yut-Lung’s over dramatic antics. He was used to them at this point. Everyone in the little divas life was used to his over the top theatrics. 

“Today we will be doing Blanca’s makeup.” Yut-Lung sounded more excited than Blanca would like. Mostly because that meant Yut-Lung was gonna torture him. 

“Is there a certain look you’re going for?” Blanca asked. He watched as Yut-Lung got an assortment of eyeshadows, highlighter, lipstick and other stuff. 

“That’s a surprise my dear cameraman.” Yut-Lung answered and picked up one of the eyeshadow pallets. “Now close your eyes.” 

“If you say so.” Blanca sighed and closed his eyes. He felt Yut-Lung rubbing something on his face. He was tempted to ask, but knew better than to disturb Yut-Lung while he’s in the zone. 

“I’m using a foundation that thankfully matches Blanca’s skin tone.” Yut-Lung commented as he spread the foundation over his face. “I’m gonna put some setting powder on next to help keep it in place.” 

Blanca had to fight back the urge to sneeze as Yut-Lung dabbed powder over his nose and cheeks and across his forehead. 

“Now, I’m gonna put a golden shadow on his eyelids.” Yut-Lung said as he slowly started to brush the powder over Blanca’s lid. Blanca did his best to be still. It tickled as Yut-Lung did the same to the other eye. 

“Now for the hard part, at least for Blanca. Eyeliner.” Yut-Lung said and drew one wing, he slowly and carefully brought it inward. He repeated on the other side. He quickly started fanning Blanca’s face as his eyes started watering. 

“You’re the reason they made waterproof eye makeup.” Yut-Lung teased, smirking. Blanca just shook his head. 

“If you say so.” Blanca responded. He’d never been much for words, keeping things simple. Still it seemed Yut-Lung’s followers and fans enjoyed seeing him. 

“Next we’re gonna put some highlighter on your cheeks.” Yut-Lung said as he carefully brushed it onto Blanca’s cheeks. So far the look was good. 

“Will this make me look better?” Blanca asked. Yut-Lung shook his head. 

“Nope, in fact you might be scarier.” Yut-Lung answered. Blanca glared at him, rolling his eyes. Yut-Lung smacked his shoulder. “And don’t ruin my hard work.” 

“Yes, your highness.” Blanca said, smiling. Yut-Lung picked up some lipstick. 

“We’re doing a soft nude pink for his lips.” Yut-Lung said and then started applying it. Blanca sat still till Yut-Lung was done. After he finished the younger boy handed Blanca a mirror so he could admire his work. 

“There you guys have it.” Yut-Lung said as he picked up the camera to get a better view of Blanca’s makeup. “As you wanted Blanca shirtless and now with makeup.” 

“It looks pretty good.” Blanca responded, smiling slightly. 

“Of course, Love. I did it.” Yut-Lung replied cockily. He turned the camera to face him. 

“Well, we’re gonna take some selfies and get lunch but I’ll see you guys next time. I love you my snakelets. Bye!” Yut-Lung said, smiling and waving before turning the camera off.


End file.
